1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy apparatus having a plurality of members exploded from a housing in seriatum upon hitting the toy apparatus as a target in a game mode of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art U.S. Pat. No. 276,539 shows a knockdown or building block toy. U.S. Pat. No. 1,145,420 shows a toy war boat which disengages simulating blowing up of the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,100 shows an explosive toy with separable parts to simulate internal explosion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,841 shows a toy block structure with spring to throw the blocks apart. U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,772 shows an exploding toy vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,924 shows a target gun for target practice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,636 shows a hit indicator system with barrel-bore mounted photoscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,193 shows a dismountable moving toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,290 shows a light gun having selectable modulated infrared output.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,714 shows a rope controlled photo target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,412 shows a turntable article holding with ejector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,865 shows a radiation sensing mobile target game
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,777 shows a target apparatus for ejecting articles.